


Don’t Ignore Me, Time Lord

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ninth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Late night conversations
Kudos: 4





	Don’t Ignore Me, Time Lord

Unable to sleep after the adrenaline rush of London, Jack Harkness walked the winding corridors of the TARDIS. He peered through random open doors and cautiously tried a few closed ones. Some of the closed doors hid ordinary rooms and some rooms of dazzling extravagance. "Oh you are a beauty." He reached out and ran his hand along the wall.

One of the ancient entities watching him responded favorably, if beyond the human’s comprehension. _Thank you!_

"Oi! No flirting with my ship!"

_Its alright, I don't mind._

"So the ship as a whole is alive? Not just an AI in charge?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Best ship in the universe, far beyond your comprehension."

_So says the man who chucked the manual into a supernova. Love that non-answer by the way._

"If she's alive then why do you hit her with a hammer?"

"Loose connections."

"Is rubber a good choice? Wouldn't carbon steel give more oomph?"

_But steel is a conductor._

Jack gave the Doctor an intense look, "Unless you use rubber to avoid her shocks of protest."

_Please assure him that I get my message across. I am large and in charge._

"I'd never deliberately hurt her, we're connected mentally." The TARDIS sent her Time Lord a scoff. He ignored that and reached out to touch the wall. "Both last of our kind."

_He's not going to like this next bit. The Lady Rose did ask you to be up front with him._

"I'm not going to get between you..."

"The TARDIS establishes a mental link with her crew and passengers. This enables you to understand every language, everywhere, anywhen."

Jack's expression hardened. "And you didn't ask?" He backed away, "Not much for common courtesy are you?"

_If only he could see the future you, my Doctor._

"Jack..." 

"Just back off, both of you.” Jack waggled a finger at the air around him. “Give me space."

Jack wandered for hours, until a pair of tired feet demanded a rest. He turned the next corner and found himself in a large room, with ivy covered pillars and benches. He settled on a bench and looked around, taking in the restful atmosphere.

"I can feel you here." 

_Welcome to my Cloisters. I don't just let anyone in here. Sometimes not even my Time Lord._

"The training I had was basic, and my skill is minimal, but I can feel you more strongly here. Like I'm closer to your mind here." He reached out and touched an ivy leaf. "It just feels like people are running a spacelane through my head.” He sighed. “Asking permission would’ve been nice, but somehow I don’t think I’d mind you doing what you do.” He laid down on the bench. “There were all these legends about Time Lords...”

_May their rotting bones blow in the winds of Time_

“But surprisingly little about their...” Jack felt her disquiet. “I’m sorry, I touched a nerve there sweetheart.” He gave the bench a gentle rub then pat, feeling what could almost be a purr behind his back. “Hope you don’t mind, but the rush is over and I’m not sure I could find my way back to my room.” 

_Sleep well. Hear my song, and do not fear the wolf in the dark._

_Time Lord._

The Doctor hoisted one of the floor panels up and out of his way. “Blimey, I haven’t been here in ages! It’s a wonder these parts haven’t blown themselves apart.”

_They have. I fixed them._

“I can take some of those circuits off the chameleon circuit, cross connect with the...”

_Don’t ignore me, Time Lord._

“I don’t want to talk about Captain Jack.” He sighed and looked into the green glow of the time rotor. “His time with us will be brief, then onto other things.”

_Until then I shall enjoy the song of his heart, just as I enjoy the song of the Lady Rose._

“Like mayflies them.” He turned a long gaze toward the console.

_But I will be here to sing to your hearts for the rest of my life, my Doctor._

The Doctor smiled and gave the console a loving pat.


End file.
